1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a fabricating method of a semiconductor device and a semiconductor device fabricated using the same method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to increase an operating current of a semiconductor device, there has recently been proposed research into methods for adjusting stress applied to a channel region by applying mechanical stress to the semiconductor device. That is to say, in the proposed research, the operating current may be improved, based on the principle that the mobility of carriers is affected when stress is produced in a channel region. For example, if compressive stress is produced in a channel region of a PMOS transistor, the mobility of hole carriers may be enhanced.